


Epic Bawson Love Story

by DMJE



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Ginny and Mike meet and become best friends. Everyone realizes that Ginny and Mike love each other, The only ones that don"t know they have feelings for each is the two of them. That soon changes when Mike is hurt, and they admit their feelings and get together. They move in together, get married, and have their child.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ginny gets called up

After talking with the team owner and Oscar Ginny got ready for her game, and headed out onto the field where she would meet her favorite player Mike Lawson.

Mike sees Ginny walk onto the field and walks over to her. 

Look what we got here Ginny Baker in the flesh. I've been answering questions about you for forever, and that is not easy for me you know, talking about other people. They tell me I'm a narcissist. Mike said

I should tell you I have your rookie card, and you've been my favorite player since I was. Ginny said   
Yeah, don't. Makes you look stupid and me feel old. Would it be inappropriate to say you might be the second prettiest teammate I've ever had? Mike said

It would. Wait second prettiest? Ginny asked

Yeah, I was in this charity softball game with DiCaprio. Beautiful eyes. Anyway, glad your here. We could use you. Mind if we go over the hitters in the trainers room? Mike asked

Fine by me. Ginny said

Mike walks off and slaps Ginny's ass

Hey, you think that's funny? think you're the first teammate to slap my ass to get a laugh from his friends? Ginny said

No. Mike said 

I played two years winter ball. Five years in the minors. I've done stints in hell holes you haven't seem in a decade superstar. Want to put on a show for your friends? Find another scene partner I'm here to pitch. Any questions? Ginny asked

Ginny starts to walk away and Mike yells at her

Hey! Hey! Mike yelled

Ginny turns around

I slap asses. Its my thing. I slap Zimmerman's pimply ass. I slap Rogers hairy ass. And as long as you are on this team I will be slapping your perfectly pear shaped ass. I am an ass slapper, rookie. I'm also the captain of this team. So from here on out, every time I slap ass you just say thank you sir may I have another and take the mound. Do you have any questions? Mike said

Young DiCaprio or old DiCaprio? Ginny asked

I'm sorry? Mike asked

The charity game. Young Leo is fine. He's probably prettier than me, but old Leo looks like a fish. Ginny said

Well that was. It was a while ago. He was young. Mike said

Then I think we are on the same page captain. Ginny said

Ginny walks by him and slaps his ass and walks off.

This is gonna be fun. Mike said and chuckles

Her fist game goes like crap and Ginny pulls herself from the game.

At the bar.......

Mike and Blip have a talk

Why do you bring me here? Blip asked

I like the food. Mike said

Couple of ladies walk up to Mike

I'm sorry. Can we get a picture? Woman asked

Don't be sorry. Get in here its happy hour you can get two. Come on get in here I like sandwiches. Mike said

They take the picture and the ladies walk away

She needs your help. Blip said

I'm gonna be helping the hell out of her in a bout an hour. Mike said

I'm not talking about her. Blip said

I know who you're talking about. Mike said

Mike looked at Blip

She walked. She quit. Mike said

Yeah, but she's still here. She's a fighter. I know you want that ring. Think you need it for the legacy, and you're not seeing the bigger picture. Blip said

And what's that black yoda? Mike asked

This girl is your legacy. She's doing something that no one, I repeat no one has ever done before, and she needs help. Tomorrow night the entire world will be watching her. But as luck will have it, the best that I've seen will be 60 feet and 6 inches away. And.... I don't know if he'll step up, but I'm hoping. I'm hoping I'm going to be watching the nods, the trips to the mound. Blip said

Mike stares at Blip 

Man.... what a beautiful thing that would be. Blip said

Mike just looks at Blip

The second game starts out rocky 

So Mike goes to the mound and has a talk with his rookie.

Mike and Ginny on the mound.......

Its getting a little repetive don't you think? Yeah I suppose this is the part of the movie where I give the greatest speech that saves the day. 

Mike laughs

Yeah. Been trying to think about which speech to pull out for this occasion. I mean, lord knows I've had a lot of time to think about it lately. Taking those long walks to the back stop to pick up your wild pitches. Here's the what I got. I've been watching you the past week Baker. Seems like you've got a lot of people telling you who you're doing this for, and I wonder if its not time you start doing this for yourself. Just you. Screw all the attention. And you know what? Screw all those adorable little girls in the crowd with their Ginny Baker signs Because your not a girl scout leader rookie you're a ballplayer. Mike said

Ginny stares at Mike

You do this for you, you do this for your team or you don't do it at all. Because you can't aim your pitches if your aiming to please everyone. Mike said

I literally just came up with that on the spot. I mean, "Aim your pitches aim to please" damn I'm good. I really could be in the movies. got to go. You know people are gonna start talking. Its kind of getting akaward now. Mike said

Mike turns to walk back to the catchers box but he turns around

Hey mic drop. Mike said

Ginny laughs

Ginny ends up pitching a better game and the team wins the game.

Plus after that game Mike and Ginny became best friend and secretly in love with each other, but neither of them say anything to one another afraid it would ruin their friendship.

Everyone else started to watch them realizing that mike and Ginny were in love with each other and it was a matter of time before they told each other how they felt for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mike gets hurt and feeling are admitted

The San Diego Padre's were playing the New York Yankees

The Padre's were up to bat and it was Mike's turn to hit. Yankees pitcher Clint woods (made up name) threw the ball and it was a wild pitch and it hit Mike in the head knocking him out cold.

Ginny watches from the dugout and she sees Mike get hit and go down.

MIKE! Ginny yelled and takes off towards him before anyone could stop her

Ginny kneels by Mike and grabs his hand

The medics come out and loaded him onto the stretcher to take him to the hospital . Ginny moves to go with him.

Baker we still have a game. Al said

Yeah I know. Fine me or suspend me skip but I'm going with my captain to the hospital. Put Miller in I'm done. Ginny said with tears running down her cheeks 

Ginny walks off the field holding her unconscious best friend hand. 

They get into the ambulance and head to the hospital.

At the hospital......

They unload Mike and wheel him into the Emergency Room

Patient Mike Lawson took a baseball to the head during a game and is unconsious and hasn't woken up yet. Medic Ally said

Bed 4. Doctor Rosewood said

Ginny moves to go with Mike and was stopped by the doctor

I'm sorry you can come any futher. Dr. Rosewood said

I'm his family. Ginny said

I'm sorry but please wait in the waiting room. Dr. Rosewood said

the doctor went into the room with Mike and Ginny walked to the waiting room.

In the Emergency room....

The doctor runs test on Mike 

After 2 hours they rule it he has a bad concussion

in the waiting room.......

Ginny is pacing the waiting room with tears running down her cheeks 

The team arrives at the hospital and comes into the waiting room. 

Ginny. Blip said

Ginny turns around and walks over to Blip and crys into his chest

Hey calm down he's gonna be fine Gin. Blip said

I'm scared. Ginny said

Mike is strong he'll be okay Baker. Al said

When are you going to admit you and Mike are in love with each other? Evelyn asked

Mike is not in love with me he only sees me as his best friend. Ginny said

Yeah he is Ginny. The only to that don't notice is the two of you. Tommy said

Is it that noticeable? Ginny asked

Yeah it is. Livan said

2 hours later......

Doctor Rosewood comes out and tells the team what is wrong with Mike.

Mike Lawson family? Dr. Rosewood asked

everyone stands

Mike should make a full recovery he has a bad concussion he will be out of baseball for 6 weeks but he will be waking up soon. He is in room 678. Dr. Rosewood 

Can we see him? Ginny asked

Yeah you can one at a time. Dr. Rosewood said 

Everyone turns to look at Ginny

Why don't you go Gin and stay with him. Blip said

Okay. Ginny said

Ginny heads to Mike's hospital room

In Mike's hospital room..........

Ginny enters the room 

she goes and sits by his bed and grabs his hand.

she turns on the tv and its playing how Mike got hurt and her reacting and she starts to cry.

45 minutes later......  
Mike wakes up and he notices Ginny crying 

He squeezes her hand and Ginny wipes her eyes and turns towards Mike.

Hi. Ginny said

Hi. Mike said

You scared me. Ginny said

I'm sorry. What's the damage? Mike asked

Bad concussion your out of baseball for 6 weeks. Ginny said

Okay how was the game? Mike asked

I don't know I didn't stay. Ginny said

Why not? Mike asked

Because I just watched my best friend get hit in the head and was knocked out. If you think I was staying at the game without you you're nuts. Ginny said

You should have stayed at the game Gin. Mike said

Not your call. Ginny said

Why come Gin? Mike asked

I uh.... I uh... Ginny stumbles to answer but couldn't 

The team needs to know your awake. Ginny said 

Ginny stands up and walks to the door

Gin wait. Mike said

he was to late she was out the door.

Mike is confused on how Ginny reacted

In the waiting room........

Hey Ginny how's Mike? Blip asked

Mike's awake. Ginny said

Ginny walks on by and heads outside

Blip heads to talk to Mike and Tommy goes and talks to Ginny.

Outside.......

Tommy finds Ginny sitting on a bench crying.

Hey Ginny what's wrong? I thought Mike was awake? Tommy asked

He is. Ginny said

Then why are you out here crying? Tommy asked

Because he asked how the game was and I said I didn't know, and he asked why I didn't and I told him I didn't stay for the rest of the game I came to the hospital with him. He asked me why and I couldn't answer him without telling him I'm in love with him. Ginny said

You did what was right. You followed your heart because it told you to follow the man your in love to the hospital because you love him. Tommy said

I'm scared to tell him. Ginny said 

Its okay to be scared Ginny he is too. Tommy said

I need to tell him don't I? Ginny asked

Yeah you do. You both deserve to be happy. Tommy said

Thanks Tommy. Ginny said 

You welcome Ginny. Tommy said

They hugged and headed back into the hospital so Ginny could tell Mike how she feels about him.

In Mike's hospital room........

Blip heads into the room

Hey Mike how you feeling? Blip asked

Hey Blip I feel like I just got hit in the head with a baseball. Mike said

Well you did scared all of us but more so Ginny. Blip said

Yeah I could tell she was crying in here. I asked her about the game went and she told me she didn't know and I asked her why and she couldn't answer me and she got up and left the room. Mike said

Mike when she saw you get hit she screamed your name and went running to you. When they put you on the strecher she grabbed your hand to go with you. Al told her we still had a game to play, and she told him he could fine her or suspend her but she was coming to the hospital with you. When we arrived Ginny was pacing the waiting room and crying. She's been a mess since you got hurt. Blip said

Damn. Mike said

So when are you going to tell her you are in love with her? Blip asked

She doesn't love me. Mike said

Yeah she said the same thing to us when we asked her the same question. Everyone can tell you both are in love with each other its been noticeable since day one. Everyone can see it but the two of you. Blip said

I need to tell her don't I? Mike asked

Yeah you do Mike you both deserve to be happy. Blip said

Blip leaves the room

Ginny comes back into Mike's hospital room......

Hey. Mike said

Hey. Ginny said

Can we talk? Mike asked

Yeah we can. Ginny said 

I need to tell you something. Mike said

What? Ginny asked

I'm in love with you Ginny. Mike said 

I'm in love with you too Mike. Ginny said

Come here. Mike said 

Ginny walks over to his bed and sat on his bed and Mike pulls Ginny into his arms and kisses her. 

I love you rookie. Mike said

I love you too old man. Ginny said 

They lay together

When did you know? Ginny asked

Know what? Mike asked

That you were in love with me? Ginny asked

Right when you went off on me for slapping your ass in front of the team, and then you went ahead and slapped my ass. What about you? Mike said 

When you gave me that amazing speech about playing baseball for myself and my team. Ginny said 

They ended up falling asleep like that and that's how the team and Evelyn found out the were together. Everyone was finally happy that Mike and Ginny got together. 

Day they get together June 3, 2016


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ginny and Mike moving in together

Mike and Ginny have been dating for a year. Ginny has been staying mostly with Mike at his house, so he thought it was time to ask Ginny to move in with him.

Mike and Ginny eating dinner.....

Hey Gin? Mike said

Hey old man. Ginny said

How would you like to move in with me? Mike asked

I would love too Mike. Ginny said

I'm so glad Gin I love you so much. Mike said

I love you so much too Mike. Ginny said

They kissed 

The next day Mike and Ginny head to her apartment to pack everything up to take it back to their house. 

After Ginny's things unpacked and put away Mike and Ginny celebrate. 

Later that night........

I love you Mike. Ginny said 

I love you too Ginny. Mike said 

They kissed and went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting engaged and wedding day

Mike decided he is going to propose to Ginny. 

He buys the ring

Mike talk to Al, the team, and Evelyn

During the talk....

Hey guys I have a favor to ask you? Mike asked 

What is it? Evelyn asked

How would you guys like help me ask Ginny to marry me? Mike asked

Yes. Everyone said 

Okay here is the plan I'm going to be giving her clues that will lead her to the ballpark. The first clue is for Tommy and Livan they will be at the hospital since that is the place we admitted our feelings. Next we have clue number 2 and that is for Al. You'll be at Ginny's old apartment. Then we have clue number 3 and that is for Evelyn and Blip you'll be at her dressing room. The final clue is where I will be asking Ginny to marry me and that is on the ball field. Everyone else will be standing in the dugout until after I propose then you guys can come out. Mike said 

Okay sounds like a plan. Everyone said 

June 3, 2018.......

The day Mike proposes to Ginny.........

Mike wakes up early way before Ginny and gets ready he writes her a love note and the first clue for Ginny's suprise. He leaves it on his pillow and he heads to put all the other clues in place with the help of the team and Evelyn. 

Ginny wakes up

Ginny looks over to Mike's side and sees the note, and she picks it up and reads it.

Dear Ginny,

Happy Anniversary rookie! I can't believe 2 years ago today we embarked on a journey that has made me so very happy. I love you so much Ginny Baker.   
\- Love Mike 

P.S. Here is clue #1: Head to the place we admitted our feelings for each other

Ginny gets out of bed and gets ready then heads out to her car and heads to the hospital.

When she arrives at the hospital she gets out and sees Tommy and Livan so she walks over to them.

Hey you two. Ginny said

Hey Ginny. Tommy and Livan said 

They hand her the Second clue 

Ginny opens the clue up 

Dear Ginny,

You are the best thing that has happened to me. -Love Mike 

P.S. Clue #2: Head to your old apartment before we moved in together.

Bye guys. Ginny said 

Bye Ginny. Tommy and Livan said 

Ginny gets back into her car and drives to the Omni. When she gets there she gets out and heads to her old apartment.

When she arrives she sees Al Standing outside her old apartment. 

Hey Al. Ginny said 

Hey Ginny. Al said 

Al hands her the second clue 

Dear Ginny, 

You are my best friend and the love of my life. - Love Mike

P.S. Here is clue #3: Head to the place you get ready for our games

Bye Al. Ginny said 

Bye Ginny. Al said 

Ginny heads to the ballpark

Arriving at the ballpark 

Ginny heads into the clubhouse and heads to her locker room

When she arrives she sees Evelyn and Blip 

Hey Blip and Evelyn. Ginny said

Hey Gin. Blip and Evelyn said 

Evelyn hands Ginny her final clue 

Dear Ginny, 

I love you so much Ginny Baker. - Love Mike

P.S. Here is your final clue: Go to the place we met

Bye guys. Ginny said 

Bye Gin. Blip and Evelyn said 

Ginny heads out onto the baseball field.

Ginny sees Mike standing in the same exact spot they first spoke to each other. 

Hey old man. Ginny said 

Hey rookie. Mike said 

They kissed

Mike grabbed Ginny's hands 

So Ginny in this spot two years ago we first spoke to each other. One of the most amazing days of my life. I met the most sweetest, funniest, smart, and caring woman. I met the love of my life in this spot. You are my best friend Ginny Baker. I have a question for you. Will you Ginny Baker do me the honor and becoming my wife? Mike asked

Yes Mike I'll marry you. Ginny said 

Mike slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her 

I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said 

They kissed again

The team and Evelyn was in the dugout watching them get engaged. After they had their moment everyone made their way over to the newly engaged couple.

Congradulations. Everyone said 

Thank you. Mike and Ginny said 

Ginny walks over to Al

Hey Al. Ginny said 

Hey Ginny. Al said

I have a question for you. Ginny said 

What would that be? Al asked

I would like for you to walk me down the isle on my wedding day. You are like a father to me and I would be honored if you did. Ginny asked

Al has tears in his eyes

I would be honored to walk you down the isle, and i consider you like my daughter. Al said 

They hugged

1 year later.......

November 5, 2019

Mike's and Ginny's wedding day.......

Mike is standing up with Blip as his best man and Ginny is standing up with Evelyn as her matron of honor

Al walks Ginny down the isle

Who gives this woman to this man? Pastor Andrew asked

Her team and I do. Al said 

Al hands Ginny's hands over to Mike

We are gathered here today join Mike and Ginny in holy matromony. These two would like to say their own vows. Pastor Andrew said

Ginny's vows: Mike you are the love of my life. I didn't know 3 years ago I would meet the love of my life and best friend. You are the light of my life, and Mike I can't wait to see what the future brings us. I love you so much Mike.

Mike's vows: Ginny you are my best friend and the love of my life. I didn't know 3 years ago I would be marrying my rookie. The best moment in my life is getting to spend it with you. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. i love you so much Ginny.

They slipped each others wedding rings on.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mike you may now kiss your bride. Pastor Andrew said

Mike kisses Ginny 

I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Mike and Ginny Lawson. Pastor Andrew said 

At the wedding reception.....

Let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Mike and Ginny Lawson. Blip said

Mike and Ginny walk onto the dance floor and share their first dance as husband and wife they dance to A Thousand years by Christina Perri

The comes the father/daughter wedding dance and Al and Ginny dance to I loved her first by Heartland

They ate cake, tossed the garter, and the flowers

Then Mike and Ginny headed on their honeymoon to Bora Bora for two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Last name change 

The team was getting ready to play the Kansas City Royals when Ginny needed to talk to Al.

Hey Al you have a minute? Ginny asked 

Mike looked his wife confused to why she needed to talk to Al, and she payed him no mind. which kind of worried Mike.

Yeah what's up? Al asked 

Can we talk in private? Ginny asked

Yeah. Al said 

Al and Ginny head into his office

What's up? Al asked '

I was wondering if I could change my last name on my jersey to Lawson? Ginny asked 

Yeah I don't see a problem with that why don't we go and talk to Oscar about getting you a new jersey. Al said 

Thanks Al do you think we can only tell the team and find a way to surprise Mike during one of our games? Ginny asked

Your welcome and of course we can now let's go and talk to Oscar before Mike freaks out anymore than what he is because he doesn't know why you needed to speak to me with out him present. Al said 

Okay sounds good. Ginny said

After we finish this game we will talk to the team about the plan to surprise Mike when he is taking his ice bath. Al said 

Sounds good to me. Ginny said 

Al and Ginny walk to Oscar's office to tell him to order the new jersey

In Oscar's office.....

Hey Oscar. Al and Ginny Said 

Hey Al and Ginny. Oscar said 

I need to ask you if you would please order me a new jersey that says Lawson instead of Baker. I plan to surprise Mike with it during one of our upcoming games. Ginny said 

Okay I can do that. Oscar said 

Thank you Oscar I apperciate it. Ginny said 

Your welcome Ginny. Oscar said 

Ginny and Al leave Oscar's office.

Go find your husband and calm him down before he has a heart attack because is thinking something is wrong with you. Al said 

Yes dad. Ginny said 

Al was in shock Ginny called him dad

Al pulls Ginny into his arms and hugs her 

That's a first. Al said 

Can I call you that? Ginny asked

Yeah Ginny your my daughter I would love nothing more than for you toi call me dad. Al said 

I love you dad. Ginny said 

I love you too Daughter. Al said 

Ginny heads to find Mike 

By Mike's locker....

Mike is pacing with a worried look on his face

Hey old man. Ginny said 

Mike turns around and looks at Ginny

Hey rookie what's wrong? Mike asked

Nothing is wrong just needed to talk to my dad about something really quick. Ginny said 

About what? Mike asked

It's a surprise. Ginny said 

A surprise? Mike asked confused

A surprise that you will love I promise. Ginny said 

Okay. Mike said 

They went to play their game and they win.

After the game........

Mike heads to take his ice bath.

Hey guys can you come here for a minute? Ginny asked

The guys come over to where Ginny is standing

What's up? Tommy asked

I talked to Al about switching my last name to Lawson on my jersey and I plan to surprise Mike with it during one of our upcoming games. Ginny said 

How? Livan asked

I'm gonna wear my old jersey at the beginning of the game and then Al is going to pull me and put Tommy in for a inning and I'll change my jersey to the new one. Ginny said

Sounds like a plan can't wait to see his face. Blip said

Thanks guys. Ginny said

Your welcome. Everyone said 

2 weeks later.....

Ginny come here. Al said 

Ginny walks over to him

Is it in? Ginny asked

Yeah it is. Al said he hands the jersey over to Ginny

2 hours later..... 

Game aganist the LA Dodgers

Ginny slips her old jersey one last time before she wears her new one. 

Ginny walks out onto the field and the team is smiling at her 

Start of the game.....

Ginny pitches 4 innings before Al motions for a time out to pull Ginny and put Tommy in.

Ginny walks off the field and high fives Tommy

Ginny walks into the dugout and hurrys to slip on her new jersey and slip on her jacket. 

next inning....

Announcer comes on

The San Diego Padre's have a surprise for their captain Mike Lawson if he could make his way to the pitchers and could Ginny also go to. Announcer said 

Ginny and Mike make their to the mound

Mike looks at his wife

So Ginny what is the surprise? Mike asked

This. Ginny said

Ginny slowly unzips her jacket and takes it off and turns around to show Mike her back

Mike looks at her back and reads her jersey and his eyes go wide because instead of reading the last name Baker he is now reading Lawson instead. 

Ginny turns around and sees he has tears in his eyes

Surprise. Ginny said 

You changed your last name. Mike said 

Yeah I did this is now my last name too after all. Ginny said 

Oh my god. Mike said 

Are you happy? Ginny said 

I'm so very happy. Mike said 

I love you so much old man. Ginny said 

I love you so much too rookie. Mike said 

Mike hugs and kisses his wife

Announcer comes back on

What everyone is trying to figure out what is going on is that Ginny has surprise her husband Mike with changing her last name on her jersey to his. Announcer said

Everyone cheered

They go back to finish the game and they win the game

Later that night at the Lawson house.....

Mike and Ginny laying in bed.......

Did everyone know? Mike asked

Yeah they did. Ginny said 

You know you made my day and that was one of the best moments of my life. I love you Mrs. Lawson. Mike said 

I'm glad when I watched your reaction it was one of the best moments of my life. I love you too Mr. Lawson. Ginny said 

They kissed and then went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Baby Lawson

Mike and Ginny woke up early in the morning since they needed to head to the ballpark to get on the bus to head to Los Angels for the game aganist the Dodgers.

Ginny woke up feeling off

Next thing Ginny knew is she felt like she was going to be sick, so she went into the bathroom and threw up. Mike came in to hold back her hair. 

After she threw up she flushed and went to brush her teeth. 

Gin you okay? Mike asked

I might be coming down with the flu. Ginny said

I'm gonna call Al and tell him we're not gonna make it to the game. Mike said 

No Mike I'll stay home, but you need to be there. I'll be fine plus if I need something I'll call Evelyn. If it's an emergency I'll call you I promise. Ginny said

I don't know Ginny. Mike said worried 

I'm gonna be fine I have the flu plus I don't want you to get it. Ginny said

Okay but the minute you get worse you call me and I'm on my way home to you. Mike said

Okay I promise. Ginny said

Mike grabs his game bag and gets ready but he needs to call Al and let him know.

Al and Mike phone call....

A: Hello  
M: Hey Al  
A: Everything okay?  
M: I'm letting you know Ginny won't be on the bus for the game aganist the Dodgers   
A: Okay and what about you?  
M: I told her I would stay but she said she's okay on her own but the minute she gets worse I'm on way back home to her.  
A: Okay

They hang up 

Mike hugs and kisses Ginny's head 

I love you Gin get better and promise me the minute you get worse you call me. I don't care what time it is. Mike said

I promise old man I will now go before you miss the bus. I love you too Mike. Ginny said

Mike grabs his bag and heads to the ballpark.

Ginny getting sick so she thought she should go see the teams doctor. 

Doctor appointment.......

Hey Ginny. Dr. Sawyer said

Hey Dr. Sawyer. Ginny said

What is going on? Dr. Sawyer asked 

I keep getting sick and I don't know why. Ginny said 

I'm gonna ask this is there any way you could be pregnant? Dr. Sawyer asked

Ginny thinks and her eyes get big

There is I haven't had my period in the last few months. I thought it was from the stress. Ginny said

Okay I'll make a call to a friend of mine and we will find out. Dr. Sawyer said

Okay. Ginny said

Dr. Sawyer goes out and makes a call to her friend and then comes back in. She hands the address to Ginny and she heads to that doctor's office for her appointment.

Doctor appointment......

Ginny walks in and the doctor is waiting there waiting for Ginny. 

Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson said

Nice to meet you also Dr. Watson I'm Ginny Lawson. Ginny said

They walk into the exam room

I hear there is a chance you might be pregnant? Dr. Watson asked

Yes there is a chance I could be. Ginny said

Okay I'll take some blood. Dr. Watson said 

Okay. Ginny said

The doctor takes the blood and has it tested.

45 minutes later.....

Dr. Watson comes back into the room

Congratulations Mrs. Lawson you are pregnant. Ill like to take a ultrasound to see how far along you are and when you are due. Dr. Watson said 

Okay. Ginny said

Ginny lays back on the exam room bed and lifts her shirt up and Dr. Watson does the ultrasound. 

You are 4 months along would you like to know the sex of your baby? Dr. Watson asked 

Yes please. Ginny said

You are having a little girl and you are due July 3, 2019. Dr. Watson said 

Thank you. Ginny said

Ginny gets up and leaves and she drives to the store and grabs a picture frame.

When she gets home she puts together her surprise for Mike.

Ginny thinks of the perfect place to tell Mike he is gonna be a daddy. She comes up with telling him where they met and got engaged at the ballpark.

The day the team gets home.......

Ginny gets to the ballpark 20 minutes before the team does and places the note in Mike's locker for him to find it. Then she heads to the exact spot they got engaged at and waits.

20 minutes later......

Team bus pulls into the ballpark 

Everyone heads to the locker room to change.

Mike at his locker

Mike looks in his locker to find the note from Ginny, and he opens it and reads it.

Dear Mike,

You are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you so much. I have a surprise for you old man.   
\- Love Ginny 

P.S. here's a hint to find out your surprise come to the place we met and got engaged❤

Mike walks out and heads to the baseball field.

On the baseball field......

Mike walks out and sees his wife holding something in her hands, so he makes his way over to her. 

Hey Mrs. Lawson. Mike said

Hi Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

When Mike got close of enough he read picture frame he stopped dead in his tracks for a minute to reread the saying. 

You'll be   
Her first love, her first kiss  
Her first hero  
You are her daddy.  
And she's your whole world.  
She is your little girl.

Mike then finished making his way over to Ginny.

Mike grabbed Ginny into his arms and hugs her and kisses her.

Are you serious? Mike asked

Yeah I am. Ginny said

Oh my god I'm gonna be a dad. Mike said

Yeah Mike you are. Ginny said

Mike picks Ginny up and spins her around and they both laugh. 

Old man put me down. Ginny said

Mike sits her back on the ground

I take it you're happy? Ginny asked

I'm so very happy. Mike said

Me too. Ginny said 

When are you due, how dare along are you, and what is the gender if you know? Mike asked

I'm due July 3, 2019, I'm 4 months along, and we are having a little girl. Ginny said

We're having a little girl? Mike asked

Yes we are. Ginny said

I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said

The team walks over to them 

What's going on? Blip asked

Mike and Ginny just smiled and Mike moved behind Ginny and wraps his arms around her belly and she placed her hands on top of his.

Well it looks like we are adding onto the Lawson clan. Mike said

What? Everyone asked

I'm pregnant I'm 4 months along we are having a little girl and I'm due July 3, 2019. Ginny said

Congratulations. Everyone said

Ginny is put on the DL for the remainder of her pregnancy.

2 months and 1 week later....

Ginny is in the dugout with the team during a game when she feels their daughter kick for the first time.

Ginny gasps and places her hand on her stomach.

Mike turns to his wife as her head her gasps and makes his way over to her.

You okay Gin? Mike asked

Yeah I am. Ginny said

Ginny places his hand on her belly and their daughter kicks his hand

Mike looks at Ginny in shock

Did she just kick? Mike asked

Yes she did. Ginny said

Oh my god. Mike said

The team looks over at them and then makes their way over to them.

Is Ginny okay? Tommy asked

Yes baby girl just kicked for the first time. Mike said

Wow congratulations. Everyone said

3 months later.....

Ginny gives birth to a healthy baby girl named Skylar May Lawson born on July 3, 2019 @ 6:14pm weighing 8lbs 12oz and 13 inches long. 

Ginny and Mike were so happy to finally meet their daughter and hold her in their arms.

The team and Evelyn fell in love with her and spoiled her rotten. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Skylar joins the army

Telling her parents she has joined the army......

Hey mom and dad can I talk to the two of you? Skylar asked 

Yeah. Mike and Ginny said

The three of them went and sat on the couch in the living room.

What's going on Skylar? Mike asked

I joined the army and I leave for basic in two weeks. Skylar said

What? Ginny and Mike asked

I wanted to serve my country so I joined the army. Skylar said 

Do you have something in mind that you want to be for the army? Mike asked

I want to be a sniper for them. Skylar said

That is awesome. We are so very proud of you. Mike said

Thank you. Skylar said 

Skylar hugs her parents

later that night........

In Mike's and Ginny's bedroom 

I can't believe that she is joinning the army. Ginny said

Me either But I'm so very proud of her for wanting to do this. Mike said 

I am too. Where has the time gone. I remember like it was yesturday we brought her home from the hospital, and now she has joined the army. Ginny said 

Telling the rest of the family she is joinning the army........

I have an announcement to make. Skylar said

What would that be? Evelyn asked 

I joined the army I leave for basic in two weeks. Skylar said 

Are you serious? Tommy asked

Yes I am. Skylar said

Congradulations. Everyone said 

2 weeks later........

The family tells Skylar goodbye at the bus stop and Skylar gets on the bus and heads to basic trainning at Fort Benning.

After 6 months of basic trainning and special trainning to be a Sniper Skylar comes home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Skylar's first deployment 

Skylar is based at Fort Irwin

Private First Class Lawson come in my office. Major Smith said

Skylar walks into the office.

Yes sir? Skylar asked

You are being deployed to Iraq for a year you leave on monday @ 0500 (5am) so get your affairs in order, and say goodbye to your family. Major Smith said

Yes sir. Skylar said 

Dismissed. Major Smith said 

Skylar leaves the Major's office and packs her things so she can get on a flight to San Diego to tell her family the news.

Landing at the airport in San Diego Skylar gets into her rental car and heads Petco Ballpark.

At Petco Ballpark.......

Skylar gets out of her car and walks into the stadium to find her parents.

Blip is the first to notice she is there

Hey Sky what are you doing here? Blip asked

Hey uncle Blip I'll tell you guys the news after I tell my parents first. Skylar said 

Okay. Blip said 

Where are they at? Skylar asled

At the batting cages. Blip said

Thanks uncle Blip. Skylar said 

Skylar walks towards the batting cages

Hey mom. Hey dad. Skylar said 

Mike and Ginny turn around to see their daughter standing there

Hey baby. Ginny said Hey baby girl. Mike said 

What are you doing here? Ginny asked

Can we go into your guys office pl\ease? Skylar asked

Yes we can. Mike said 

The three of them walk to the office and they go in 

In the office.....

What's going on? Mike asked

I'm being deployed on monday for a year I leave at 0500. to Iraq. Skylar said 

Oh god. Ginny said 

Promise us you will try and be safe over there. Mike said 

I will try and be safe. Skylar said 

Mike and Ginny hugged their daughter and the three of them cried 

Telling the rest of the family.......

Hey guys family meeting. Skylar said 

What's going on? Livan asked

I'm being deployed on monday at 0500 to Iraq for a year. Skylar said 

Everyone is in shock with the news and tell her to do her best and be safe over there.

Monday.......

The day Skylar leaves

At the airport....

Everyone tells Skylar goodbye and she gets on the plane to deploy

The family hugs and crys knowing the family won't be whole until Skylar returns home from deployment.

7 months into deployment.....

Skylar is on a OP when she is shot in the chest

Skylar feels a warms feeling and pain and she falls to the ground grabbing her chest and feels the blood

I've been hit. Skylar calls through her radio and then passes out.

A team of soldier come to her location and pulls her out and puts her on a chopper that will take her to Germany

Informing command in California

Phone call between Major Coulson and General Anderson 

MC: Sir this is major Coulson I am informing you Private First Class Skylar Lawson has been shot in the chest and is being flown to Germany to undergo surgery.  
GA: Thank you major for letting me know I will inform her family of the news.   
They hang up

Arriving at the hospital in Germany

The team of soldiers wheel Skylar in and the doctors didn't even bother taking her into a truama room they just took her into emergency surgery. 

Informing the family........

General Anderson orders a plane ticket to San Diego to inform the family what has happened. 

Arriving in San Diego the general picks up his rental car and makes his way to the Petco ballpark

At the ballpark....

General Anderson makes his way into the building and goes and finds Ginny and Mike

Mike and Ginny look up to see the general walk into the room

NO. Ginny said and both Mike's and her eyes filled with tears fearing the worse has happened to their daughter

Mr. and Mrs. Lawson? General Anderson asked

Yes. Mike said 

I am sorry to inform you that your daughter has been shot and is undergoing surgery at the moment in Germany. The doctor will be calling you to let you know how the surgery has went and when she will be returning back home. General Anderson

How bad? Blip asked 

She was shot in the chest. General Anderson said 

The General leaves 

The family cries with each other 

Mike and Ginny head into their office....

Mike pulls Ginny into his arms and both of them cry

Mike our baby is hurt. Ginny said 

I know but she will be safe and okay. She'll be home soon I promise. Mike said

Back in Germany.....

2 hours later

After Skylar's surgery 

Doctor Lopez calls the family to let them know the news

Phone call  
Dr. L: The family of PFC Lawson  
M&G: Yes  
Dr. L: Your daughter is out of surgery and will make a full recovery she will be out of work for six months. She will stay here in Germany for a week and then be transporter back to the states.  
M&G: Okay thank you

They hang up

A week later.......

Mike and Ginny were in Skylar's hospital room

Hi. Mike and Ginny said

Hi mom and dad. Skylar said 

You had us so worried. Ginny said

Mike and Ginny carefully hugged their daughter

We're so happy that you are okay. Mike said 

How do you feel? Ginny asked

Like I just been shot. Skylar said 

Ginny and Mike stay with Skylar until she is able to travel back to San Diego to recover with her family.

The rest of the family was so very happy that Skylar has come home okay.

6 months later....

Skylar recovered and then returned back to active duty to start to train again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Skylar's second deployment and surprising her parents

4 years later........

Skylar gets deployed again this time to Afghanistan for a year.

1 year later.....

Coming home early so Skylar thought it would be a good idea to surprise her parents at a game 

Week before returinng home Skylar calls her uncle Blip

Phone call....  
B. Hello Skylar  
S. Hi uncle Blip I need everyone's help on something?   
B. What would that be?  
S. The unit is being sent home early and I want to surprise mom and dad during a game  
B. Okay I like the plan  
S. Okay can you let everyone know for me?  
B. I can see you soon  
S. See you soon  
They hang up

Blip informs everyone on the plan 

Skylar arrives back in San Diego and heads to the ballpark

Arriving at Petco Ballpark

Skylar gets out wearing her dress blues 

Before the game 

Announcer comes on

Hi welcome to the home of the San Diego Padre's where we will be playing the Tampa Bay Rays. Can we have Mike and Ginny Lawson on the pitchers mound. Announcer said

Mike and Ginny made there way to the pitchers mound

We have a special guest joinning us tonight she just got home from a year long deployment. Please help me welcome their daughter Lieutenant Colonel Skylar May Lawson. Announcer said 

Mike and Ginny were surprised

Skylar walks out onto the field and up to her parents

Hi mom and dad. Skylar said 

Hi. Mike and Ginny said 

Mike and Ginny hugged their daughter 

Were you surprised? Skylar asked

Yes. Ginny and Mike said 

I missed you guys. Skylar said 

We missed you too. Mike said

The three of them hugged again

The three of them headed to the dugout and they stared the game.

San Diego Padre's beat the Tampa bay Rays 8-6

Everyone went out to celebrate Skylar's safe return home.

At the Lawson house....

Hey mom and dad can we have family movie night? Skylar   
Yes. Mike and Ginny said

Mike makes the popcorn, Ginny went to pick out the movies, and Skylar went to get the blankets.

The three of them curled up together and they watched the movies. They fell asleep like that and with Skylar in between her parents just like when she was a little girl.


End file.
